callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bag and Drag
"Bag and Drag" is the eleventh missionCity of Lights of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It involves Frost along with other Delta Force operatives in Paris with GIGN chasing down Volk, Makarov's bomb maker. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *Sabre *Tueur (K.I.A.) *Faucon *Volk (P.O.W.) *John Price (voice, cutscene only) *Overlord (voice) Plot Price phones Sandman despite the fact that there's a "capture order on his head," and convinces him to join the queue. While Price is heading to Makarov's European Headquarters, Team Metal would team up with GIGN to find and capture Volk before he escapes. Metal Team, on-board a Little Bird helicopter flying through Paris, drops off Sandman, Grinch and Frost on a rooftop. The entire assembly is wearing gas masks, as the surrounding area is still contaminated from the gas attacks. The three make their way through a damaged house containing dead civilians, and to the edge of the building where a a big hole provides a morbid view of the streets below. Sandman clears a piece of debris out of the way, and the team slowly make their way along a narrow ledge on the outside of the building. Reaching the other side of the building, Sandman contacts Sabre, the GIGN commander in the area to be informed that the French forces are taking heavy casualties. The Delta team quickens pace and descends a staircase to find Russian soldiers garrisoned in a book-store on the opposite side of the street that spots them. The Delta operatives rush down the stairs, and Frost and Sandman assault the store. Engaging enemies on both floors, they clear it of all hostiles, and stack up against a metal door at the back of the shop. Grinch opens the door, and they find a group of Russian soldiers with their backs on the group. However, no sooner do they see the hostiles, that the enemy forces are shot by GIGN forces. The Delta operatives move inside a restaurant where many GIGN men are wounded or dead. Sandman meets up with Sabre, who tells him that Volk is hiding in the catacombs. The American and French forces group together and head out of the restaurant. As they leave the dining area, they come under heavy fire from Russian soldiers in the courtyard, and RPG fire from atop a staircase. The joint force clears out of the courtyard and move up the stairs, but when they reach the top, a Russian column of armor drives down the street next to them. To avoid the enemy vehicles, Sabre leads the Delta and GIGN operatives inside a burning building. As they move up to the windows of the building, Russian hostiles appear in the adjacent building. Once those enemies have been dispatched, the joint force jumps down through a hole in the floor, and emerge on a street. Reaching the end of the street, they are faced by a large enemy Russian force down a staircase. Sandman requests fire support from Warhammer, and Frost marks the enemy targets with a smoke grenade. The gunship fires and wipes out the large enemy presence. The allied forces move down the staircase and approach a plaza. However on the plaza is a Russian armored vehicle and enemy infantry rappelling in from helicopters. Frost throws another smoke marker down, and Warhammer destroys all of the targets. The joint force moves onto the plaza as the gunship returns to base for fuel. In a little side street nearby, Sabre locates a manhole, which is the entrance to the catacombs. The two forces climb down into the catacombs, and once down there, Sandman checks for toxins. After getting a negative reading, the three remove their gas masks. Sabre leads the way with his helmet mounted flash light, and Sandman marks their route with flares so that friendlies can follow their route. The team reach a door, and Faucon breaks it open with a crowbar. They climb under a bar and take a left and end up in a tomb, filled with hundreds of skulls and skeletons. As Sabre moves down a corridor, a Russian soldier slams a gate into him, but Sabre manages to kill him. The team then kills another Russian at the end of the corridor. As Frost turns around a corner, a flashbang is thrown at him. Frost is blinded, and after recovering sees Volk escaping. The French and American forces clear the room of hostiles and give chase. They run up a metal staircase into a sewer, where more hostiles confront them. After killing them, the joint force climb a ladder and run through a building until they can see Volk driving off in a gray car. Sabre and other GIGN operatives cover the Delta team as they commandeer a blue van. As enemy helicopters drop more infantry, Grinch takes the wheel, Frost climbs in the passenger seat, and Sandman gets in the back of the van. As the van speeds off, Frost opens fire on Russian hostiles in the streets. Grinch sees two enemy vehicles and starts to drive faster. Going in between the vehicle, the corpse of a Russian lands on the front of the van and falls off. Sandman orders Frost into the back of the van, who kicks open the doors to reveal that they are being pursued by a tank. As Grinch attempts to escape the tank and drives straight into a store. While stationary, a hostile attempts to climb into the van, but is killed by Sandman. Grinch gets the van moving again, and an enemy helicopter starts to pursue them. To get the van out of the line of fire, Grinch makes a sharp turn, which takes them into a large building. Above them, the helicopter tries to destroy the van by firing through the glass ceiling. Emerging from the building, Grinch spots Volk's car, and Frost returns to the passenger seat. Grinch speeds up and Frost shoots out the car's rear tires. Volk's car starts to skid rapidly out of control, hitting buildings until it turns too sharply to the right. The van rams into the car, pushing it along the street, and Russian soldiers escorting Volk draw their weapons, but Frost kills them. The van pushes the car through a fence into a dumpster, trapping Volk. The Delta team exit the van and Sandman beats Volk before grabbing and subduing him while Grinch requests an extraction. Video Walkthrough 400px Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry SCAR-L 3rd Person MW3.png|SCAR-L w/ ACOG Scope USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 (Modern Warfare 2 variant) Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:Weapon sa80 large.png|L86 LSW File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 File:Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 File:Weapon mk46 large.png|MK46 File:Weapon g36 large.png|G36C File:Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven File:Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 File:PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg File:Weapon p99 large.png|P99 AK-74u MW3.png|AK-74u Unobtainable File:Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Used by Volk before escaping Catacombs. Intel 26. Head into the bookstore and up to the second floor. The intel is sitting on a window sill. 27. Once done with the bookstore, head through a destroyed restaurant and look for the Cafe Vitalone. The intel is sitting on a small table toward the back of the outside cafe seating area. 28. In the control room inside the sewers, where you get flashbanged and have to chase Volk, find the intel on top of a power generator. 29. After exiting the sewers in pursuit of Volk, look in the hallway entrance of the building you come up in and find the intel on top of a crate just before exiting the building to chase Volk to a car. Video:MW3_-_Intel_Locations_-_Bag_And_Drag_-_Mission_9_-_Scout_Leader_Achievement_Trophy_guide Intel locations Transcript Achievements/Trophies Back Seat Driver (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete "Bag and Drag" on any difficulty. City of Lights (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Bag and Drag" and "Iron Lady" on Veteran difficulty. Danger Close (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Take down a chopper with an airstrike marker in "Bag and Drag". Gallery Sandman meets Sabre Bag ang Drag MW3.png|Delta Force meets up with Sabre, the leader of the GIGN team. Sandman talking to Frost Bag and Drag MW3.png|Sandman, Frost and Faucon in the graphic cutscene at the start of the catacombs area. Volk's car overturning Bag and Drag MW3.png|Volk's vehicle is airborne. Bag and Drag Sandman capturing Volk.png|Sandman dragging Volk out of his totalled escape vehicle Metal Team hits Volk's car 3rd person.jpg|Grinch hits Volk's car. Trivia *When the team enters the catacombs, Sabre goes first, then Frost, but when Frost reaches the bottom of the ladder, Sandman and Grinch are already in the catacombs. *The segment when the team enters the catacombs is actually a pre-rendered cutscene that ends when Frost removes his gas mask. *The PP90M1 Suppressed that can be found in this level has a different firing sound. *In the pre-rendered cutscene where Sandman checks for toxins in the air, he is wearing a chest holster for his pistol. During actual gameplay, it is not present. *The USP .45 in this mission uses the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model. *When the player has first enemy contact in the catacombs, the Russian soldier slamming a gate into Sabre does not appear if the player is in front of Sabre. *The SAS spawn theme is heard during the chase scene. *Sandman appears to have an unlimited amount of flares, although none are seen on his model, they just appear to come out of thin air. *The Rangers are mentioned by Overlord, when he tells them about the QRF that is being deployed to Metal's position in the catacombs. *It is amazing that Volk survives the car crash, given that he is sandwiched between a dumpster and a truck, but his driver is killed on impact. *If the player stays too long in the catacombs, Volk will escape and the message "Volk got away" will be displayed. *Although the player can run way in front of the team in the catacombs, once the scripted flashbang scene happens, the team would've caught up to the player. *The magazine of all weapons are refilled when the player goes into the van. *An enemy soldier can be spotted passing by a gate on the right side of the catacombs, prior to entering the hallway with the gate slamming into Sabre. Though he does not engage in combat, he can be killed. *The player does not have to use the air support marker to take out the BTR, if the player shoot the BTR with a RPG-7 instead of using the air support marker Sandman will say "Way to improvise Frost" and the game will carry on like normal. *When Faucon brings in a wounded soldier as Team Metal and the GIGN meet up, the player can see that the wounded soldier is not wearing a gas mask. It is unknown how he managed to survive the chemical attack without a mask. *This is one of two Delta missions where Truck does not appear, the other being "Goalpost". *This is the only level where the player's starting point is a contamination field. *Similar to other light machineguns in singleplayer, the player reloads the L86 LSW much faster than in multiplayer or Survival. *Volk was the only person using G18 on this level but it can't be obtained. *It is unknown how Grinch was wearing his sunglasses in catacombs while at contamination zone he is only using gas mask. *When the player is about to destroy the BTR, there is a magazine stand on the opposite side of the plaza that sells automobile magazines from 2012, even though the level takes place in 2016. *It is possible for the player to destroy the helicopter transporting enemy ground troops before the BTR approaches by throwing an air support marker down the helicopter's position. References Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Delta Force